Take Off Into Love
by PixyStixX
Summary: Bella is on her way home from a weekend in New York that she spent with Alice. Who just happens to be in the seat next to her? First fanfic. All Human AU. Somewhat OCC. Possibly lemons later on, reason for rating as M.
1. Up, up, and away

Here you go guys, here is the first of the revised chapters, the next is done, but I am going to give it a day or two before I put that one up :) Also, in my little spare time I am going to work on more chapters....I have been slacking much :( If you have any suggestions please let me know :)

* * *

Boarding the airplane, I took a deep breath. As much as I loved looking out the window watching the ground disappear, I hated having my ears pop and the fact that we were thousands of feet in the air.

Looking down at my boarding pass I noticed I had missed my seat, which confused me since I'd flown coach class on the way here. That little pixie Alice must have changed my ticket before I left.

Alice, now that is one little ball of energy. How she ended up my best friend, I have no idea. She was the whole reason I was on the plane in the first place. She just had her big debut as a fashion designer, spending the week in New York for the New York Fashion Week. She'd invited me up for a couple days for a break from work. Thinking back on it, I started believing that she only wanted an excuse for giving me clothes. After spending a couple days behind the scenes, I was sick of clothes forever, vowing to never go through that again.

Thinking of the past week as I made my way back to the big leather chair put a smile on my face. As much as I hated the extra money she spent, I had needed this escape. Grabbing the safety card as I sat down, I started studying it carefully. You never know what could happen.

A chuckle interrupted my thoughts, followed by a voice.

"Paranoid about flying?" a velvety voice asked.

"You never know" my voice started trailing off as my eyes started working their way up to his face finishing at his eyes. I was breathless. They were a shade of green that had no name for it. The closest I could guess was emerald.

He had a smirk on his face and asked "You never know what?"

My mind was wandering off. There were absolutely no words to describe him. Remembering I hadn't answered him I felt myself blush and look down. I was probably drooling at this point in time.

"Um...that...you...um...never know what could happen" I said stuttering.

"What might happen?" He asked with a crooked grin that was to die for. I needed to keep myself together, which seemed like a tough task at this point.

"In case the plane crashes or something..." Damn those eyes...they were distracting me.

He was settling down in the seat next to me, something I definitely wasn't expecting. His eyes appeared to laugh, though he didn't out loud.

He looked amazing all over. His hair had a life of its own. It was bronze and seemed as though he had just woken up. I started wondering what it would be like to have my hands running through it... Stop it Bella, stop having these thoughts.

The fighting within my head was interrupted by the intercom from the pilot.

⌠We will begin take off in a few minutes. Please make sure all of your electronic devices are turned off. The tray tables in front of you need to be put up as well as your seats. Also make sure your seatbelts are fastened securely. I'll let you know when we are close to landing and we thank you for flying with United Airlines."

Taking a deep breath, I listened carefully to the airline stewardesses. They were going through their usual routine of the safety information. I couldn't help but glance his way while turning to watch the ladies. There was that smirk on his face again as he pulled out a pair of headphones to listen to the music provided.

As they were finishing up they went to sit down. While we were picking up speed, I watched the tar mat tumble by faster and faster. Then slowly we began to lift off. I found myself holding my breath as we made our way up into the air, the ground beneath us starting to disappear. The cars getting smaller and smaller until they looked like toys that were soon gone. I finally let my breath go after watching for a while.

Now the fun part: my ears popping. I hated that feeling. It was something I could never get used too. After gazing for a little longer, I held my breath once again, as well as my nose, and blew hard against them, hoping they popped the first time, which thankfully they did. I looked over and saw my seat buddy was starting to laugh, and from what it looked like, he was laughing at me.

"Is there a problem?" I asked curiously.

"No, I swear it's nothing, but have you never heard of chewing gum? So much easier. And, you keep yourself from having to do what you just did. Not that I minded, I thought it was adorable," he said with a smile.

I felt my face start blushing. I always seem to find myself turning red easily. It was one thing that I absolutely disliked about myself; it made me want to disappear. To get away from making myself more embarrassed, I plugged in my headphones and found myself turning to the first classical station I could find. Hopefully this would get my mind off of the guy next to me.

About 30 minutes later I felt something poking my side. My first thoughts were: where am I and who the hell is poking me? I sat up straight recognizing that I was on an airplane on my home from New York. Now for the other question. Looking next to me, I saw an angel sitting beside me. It was this guy that kept making my thoughts go off track.

I felt another poke and knew I needed to get out of these day dreams.

"Um excuse me...uhh," he leaned over, whispering in my ear, "I'm sorry but what's your name? I never got it."

"Yeah, because you were too busy laughing at me," I muttered before replying, "You can call me Bella."

"Your name fits very well, you are very beautiful. And, my name is Edward, by the way."

Feeling my cheeks turn red once again, I looked back out the window.

Hearing someone clear their throat I realized it was time for the oh so wondrous airplane food. I never looked forward to this part of the flight either. Anything you got did not look edible and usually the bread was still half frozen.

"Chicken or pasta?" the flight attendant asked me.

"I'll have to go with the pasta." I had once tried the chicken and vowed I would never try the meat on airplanes again.

"Same here," Edward replied. After receiving our trays of food, which I was expecting to be small portions and half of the things still cold, I went through the few different things poking them to see if they were still edible. I was surprised that the food was actually warm and smelled rather good.

"Have a bad experience with plane food before?" the velvety voice that belonged to Edward asked.

"Basically every time. I always forget to save the roll though." I said in return.

"And what use could you have for an airplane roll?"

"It would be excellent to hit someone in the head with. You could do some damage with it if you were to ever get into any trouble. Also you don't have to worry about carrying anything heavy"

"You have a very excellent point, but, hate to disappoint you, the food in first class usually isn't like that. It's looking like you'll have to wait for another plane ride to get it."

"Darn it. I was hoping on getting a free weapon."

He chuckled and went on to eat his meal, and as did I. Wow. He was right. The food was so much better than coach class. I never knew there was such a great difference between the two. Why did Alice have to introduce this to me? I might not be able to go back to my cheap tickets. Though, I wouldn't have to be worrying about it for a few months. My restaurant was set to open up soon.

The restaurant. I smiled at the thought. I was finally going to have my dream come true: owning my own restaurant. There were so many things left to be done. Thankfully my partner for the restaurant was absolutely amazing. We had worked together before in various restaurants in Seattle. He was the one who said he would take care of everything for this weekend while I was gone. I knew he would make sure everything was going according to plan.

Jasper seemed to always be on top of things and knew exactly what to do. After Alice got back I thought that us three should get together. Maybe for once I could be the one setting Alice up with someone. I was tired of going on blind dates that led no where.

"We will begin our descent in about 5 minutes. We appreciate it if you would turn off all of your electronic devices once again. Please put your trays and seats up. We thank you again for choosing United Airlines. We hope you will fly with us soon. Welcome to Washington everyone." the pilot announced over the intercom, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked down to get rid of my food containers and put my tray up, but, to my surprise, it had already been done. Glancing over at Edward I raised an eyebrow in question to see if it was him that had cleaned up for me. The only reply I got was a smile and a piece of gum that he handed to me. I shook my head unsure of why he was giving it to me, then it came to me what it was for.

"Are you sure about this working?■"I asked. Surely it couldn't be that easy, I thought sliding the gum into my mouth.

"Absolutely. Hasn't failed me yet."

"Okay, if you say so." I was looking down at the ground, watching things get closer. They were starting to take shape and I could actually see buildings and cars rolling down the streets. Finally I felt the thudding of the wheels hitting down. I began relaxing and then grew excited that my ears didn't pop or hurt. The gum really did work. I looked over, smiling, to make sure he knew I was grateful.

"You have no idea how much that helped me. Thanks a lot," I told him with a smile. One less thing to worry about while flying now.

"Anytime," he replied. He seemed hesitant to say something else, but finally continued.

"I know we don't really know each other, but in case you ever need anything or just want someone to talk to feel free to call me," he said as he handed me his card.

_Dr. Edward Cullen_

_Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center_

_(206) 555-2000 EXT. 262_

Underneath his work number was a number that had just been added in pen in the neatest handwriting I had ever seen.

_Cell: (206) 555-6754_

So this wasn't a number he handed out to everyone, which made me smile. I nodded my head and said okay, though I knew that would never happen. He would never want to hear from me so why would he be handing me his card?

The next thing I knew it was time for us to get off. Edward politely stood up. While he was helping me get my carry on bag down I felt a shock, but not one of static electricity. It was something more than that. His face seemed to have confusion all over it, but he continued on with taking down his own bag. He followed beside me as we walked up the hall connecting the plane to the terminal. As I walked out past security into the main area I looked around for a minute, feeling glad to get my feet back on solid ground. One face stood out in particular though. I could feel my face starting to pale.

Mike.


	2. Will it ever end?

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer made an Edward Cullen for Bella. I wonder if she could make one for me...

A/N. I appreciate the reviews I got for my last chapter! They mean a lot to me guys :) I'm going to try and update as much as I can. I'm really busy at the moment though. Thanks again :) Oh and a special thank you too RockinWriter who told me off for my bad punctuation. I fixed the last chapter or at least I think it's somewhat better. I hope this one is as well :)

Mike Newton

What the hell was he doing here. He has already made my life extremely frustrating. For some reason he couldn't take a hint whatsoever. Every word I said to him seemed to make him believe that I was more and more in love with him. Over my dead, Mike Newton was the last person I would date. It happened once, and it would never happen again.

I thought back to that day, a year ago? Forgetting that date was the goal of my life for a while. It was when I was working as a chef in a pretty well known restaurant. Mike was working there, but only as a dishwasher. There was a work party just around the corner, a time just to get to know one another a little bit more. One day after work, I was corned by Mike, who invited me to go with him as his date. Yeah sure the guy may have seemed a little weird, like randomly looking over at me during work. I figured he had just been nervous to asking me out is all. In my mind and most peoples minds this would be a safe bet to go on a date too. People would be around us and I wouldn't have to worry too much about awkward silences. How wrong was I.

Mike had picked me up about half an hour late, he blamed it on the traffic. Finally we arrived after very awkward ride there. It mainly consisted of Mike singing off key to bad rap lyrics, which I didn't think was possible. When we arrived we mingled around, but Mike always made sure he was touching me. I was constantly by his side and he pulled me along where ever he went. Possessive much? And it was only a first date. As the evening progressed I noticed Mike had been drinking a lot. I didn't like the idea of this very much. He was after all my way home. Soon the party came to the close, I decided that Mike shouldn't be driving with as much alcohol he had consumed. Somehow I managed to get his keys to his car. I decided that I would be the one driving him home. After asking one of the people he was constantly around for directions I got Mike and took him to the car. Before we made it out to the car though, Mike's stomach couldn't take anymore. My arm and clothes were covered in puke. I looked around in his car for some napkins, but there were none. The closest thing I found was a jacket of his. Oh well, this son of a bitch deserved it. So with that I wiped my arm what seemed to be a brand new Abercrombie and Fitch jacket.

Mike seemed sound cold until we got back to his house...after that I felt so dirty I never wanted to see him again. The next day I quit my job and decided to do something else. I needed a change in my life, making me live a little. Also something that would allow me to control who I worked with. I had asked Jasper to become my partner in building the restaurant. He and I would be the head chefs and run everything.

My thoughts were thankfully drawn from this when I realized that I was about to have another battle with the ground. Me and my clumsy self. I was not an attention seeker and this just makes it harder for me to blend in. Before I hit the ground though, I felt arms wrap around me. Who was it that I owed a thank you too for saving me from embarrassment. I looked over my shoulder to see two green eyes looking at me. Edward.

"Thanks" I said in barely a whisper. This was either because I was embarrassed, or I was being held in by an amazingly good looking man.

"Your welcome" I head him reply, but just barely. His breath that ran across my neck sent shivers all over my body.

"Bella!" a voice screamed, that sent shivers down my back as well, but not in a good way. Mike was all about bad memories.

Carrying flowers and running towards me was Mike, he looked as if he belonged in a boy band. Under my breath I couldn't help but mutter.

"That no good son of a... I should have run him over when I had the chance. My truck would have been perfect, wouldn't have been damaged...when I get my hands on whoever told him where I went..." Edward just chuckled at my ramblings and pulled me closer to him. He left one hand around my waist as Mike got closer.

What was he doing...? Not that I minded at all. Any passerby might think that we looked like a couple.

"Bella how are you?" Mike asked breathlessly.

"Um I'm fine. I'm tired so I'm going to be going straight home."

"Are you sure? There is this great restaurant that I would love to take you too. Then maybe we could go catch a movie or head back to --"

"Bella who is this?" Edward interrupted Mike before he collapsed from talking so much and fast.

"This is Mike... we used to work together."

Mike finally realized that I wasn't alone. He eyed Edward up and down, stopping at his arm and followed it around as it was wrapped around me.

"And you are?" Mike sneered at Edward.

"I would just happen to be her boyfriend. And if you wouldn't mind I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to take MY girlfriend out. I know that from personal experience, that she would much rather come to my place. And not just spend our time watching a movie."

At that last sentence I could feel myself turn absolutely red. Was he really implying what I thought he was? And he was saying that he was my boyfriend. Only in a dream world would that really happen. The words he used though seemed to have an apparent effect on Mike though.

"You're..her..boyfriend?" Mike managed to finally get out. His face went from confused to angry to jealous all in matter of seconds.

"Her one and only. So we would love if you were to get out of our way now. I would like get my beautiful Bella home now. Please excuse us."

With that Edward pulled me around Mike who stood there dumbfounded, unsure of what to do.

While we were walking towards the escalator all I could think about were those few words he said. My beautiful Bella. I wish so much he really meant it. I know he couldn't have. I'm just a "Plain Jane" type of girl. I have semi-long hair and boring brown eyes. See, nothing special. Still the fact that he called me beautiful made my heart pound.

When we stepped on the escalator, I could still feel Mike's eyes on us as we went up.

"Can you trust me?" Edward asked me.

I nodded slowly, wondering what he would have in mind. He led me through the airport out to the parking garage. Glancing back over my shoulder I saw that Mike was still following us. Edward pulled me even closer to me now. It seemed almost as we were meant to be with one another.

We walked towards a shiny silver Volvo, which seemed very familiar. Being the perfect gentleman that he seemed to be, he opened up my door for me. After closing my door he went over to the drivers side and got in. He started the car and turned up the music a little louder than necessary.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me.

I looked away trying to find a good answer to that, but I saw something that made me cringe. Mike was parked a few rows back from us and seemed ready to take off at any minute. Edward followed my line of sight and saw what I did. Why oh why did this have to be me.

" I'm alright. I just don't know what to do to get him to leave me alone."

"File for a restraining order?"

"I couldn't do that." I said finally. Alice had been trying to get me to do the same thing. I just didn't feel right about it though. We sat there thinking in silence for a few moments. Even though no one was speaking, it wasn't awkward at all.

"I don't know if you have a way home. If not would you mind if I took you home? I know we just met and everything, but I would feel much better knowing you got home safely." He asked breaking the silence.

"If it wouldn't be too much of a hassle, it would be greatly appreciated." The thought of Edward driving me home made me extremely happy. For two different reasons. For one it meant I got to spend more time with him. Also I wouldn't have to be worrying about Mike.

After getting on our seat belts on, Edward handed me an iPod that was hooked up to his Volvo.

"Go ahead and look through to see if there is anything there you would like." he said as he turned it on.

I started browsing through all of his songs on there. I was really surprised to find that most of them were classical. I picked out my favorite of them all, Clair de Lune. I used to listen to it hours upon hours trying to tune out my parents fighting in the background.

"You know Debussy?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yeah it's one of my favorites, I used to listen to it all the time" I replied as I leaned back in the comfy seat.

Every once in a while I told Edward where to turn to get to my apartment. Other than that we were silent and content just listening to the music. When we finally arrived we had listened to Clair de Lune countless times and it made me feel much better.

I turned to him and smiled "Thank you so much for today."

"Not a problem" he replied with a smile of his own.

Just as I was about to open up my door, Edward had beaten me too it. I climbed out of his car and started to walk up towards my apartment.

"Call me if you need anything. And don't worry about the time. Anytime, anything, and I'll be there to talk." He said as he walked up the stairs with me.

"I will." I said those words, but I knew it would never happen.

"Bye Bella, it was nice meeting you." He said before he turned around and walked away. I struggled with my keys to find the right one. Finally after letting myself in I looked around my place. It was good to be back home. I took a step inside and the next thing I knew everything was black.

No one is going to want to read my story anymore with the cliffies...I promise I'll be better next chapter. Please read and review :)


	3. Dirty Counters

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were, Twilight isn't mine.**

A/N: Sorry guys, this is a short chapter compared to my other 2. I'm going to put a poll up. It will be on if you would either have a sooner update, but shorter chapter-or-longer chapter with updates every few days. Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me excited to read them :D Keep them coming please :)

Ugh, my head hurts was the first thing that came to my mind. The second was that I was going to kill Rosalie Hale. There was no doubt about it. I briefly remembered the few seconds before I was knocked unconscious. I hadn't bothered looking at the floor walking in. Mainly because I was too distracted by the random clothes thrown around my apartment. There obviously was something in the doorway that I didn't see. Thus causing me to fall down on my worst enemy, the ground.

I slowly started to open my eyes, realizing that I was in my bed. And not the one at the hospital that I think they keep reserved for me. Instead I was in my bed at home. Rosalie would have taken me to the hospital if she were still here. Sitting up against the headboard, I looked around. No one was here, but I heard voices from the kitchen. Getting up slowly, trying to make sure I didn't get too dizzy. I made my way into the kitchen. There sitting at the barstools, were not only Emmett and Rosalie. A third face I knew too well was there, Edward.

This confused me because I thought the whole thing with him was a dream. Apparently not. Still though, why was he here. He had just dropped me off at my place.

When they finally realized that I was there, Rose proceeded to hide behind Emmett.

"Before you say anything Bella, I would like to apologize profusely" Rosalie said behind the protection of Emmett's back.

"Any other day you wouldn't be hiding from me," I said "What's so different about today."

"Um..."

"I mean...wait... DO NOT TELL ME YOU HAD SEX ON MY KITCHEN COUNTER!"

"I bleached it if that helps at all..."

"Okay I'm tired of your sexcapades in my apartment. Do you have any idea what it's like to know what my brother has been doing in my apartment. Especially having seen all the various 'role play' outfits I find everywhere. I think it's about time I changed my lock."

"Rose and I promise we will be better," Emmett finally joined in "but please don't change the lock. For one both of us have work being done on our apartments and plus you always have good food around."

"The best thing for you to do right now is to shut up Emmett. I have looked the other way for far too long, and now you have defiled my kitchen beyond belief. I might just have an excuse to completely redo it now. I will never look at it the same way." I shook my head in disgust. I would've think that they could be a little more responsible. The saying "get a room" didn't quite fit with Emmett and Rose. It was more along the lines of "get a city". I can't imagine some of the places where I'm sure they decided to do the deed.

"Well...um...I'm glad you're okay sis. Sorry 'bout the kitchen. We better getting going now right Rose?" Emmett said. This was obviously just an excuse to get out of an awkward situation.

"Yeah, we had that thing to do at that one place." She replied as they headed out the door. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. They thought that it would blow over in time, but not this time. I just had to wait for the right moment.

"Well that was fun" a voice said that I forget was there.

"Sorry about that, you didn't need to hear that."

"Trust me it's alright, I know. I have a baby grand piano I got as a present from my parents. Later on I found out that just the keys weren't the only things that played on it. One of my friends decided to try to see how much it could withstand." He seemed to shiver at the thought of it.

"So you play the piano then?" I asked.

"That I do, I've been playing for quite a while. I love it very much"He smiled then continued. " I take it you like to cook?"

"That would be a yes, or at least until a few minutes ago." Shaking my head as I answered. "My dad could never cook and same for my mom. Thus giving me that responsibility. I ended up having a passion for it and I've worked my way up through the years."

"Where do you work now?"

"I actually am opening up a restaurant up a few blocks down the street. It's my dream come true." Just thinking about it made me extremely excited for it to be open.

"Have a name for it yet?"

"Nope, I can't seem to come up with one.." This was the thing that worried me the most. The restaurant was going to be open soon and I still hadn't come up with one.

"Give me a call when it's done, I would love to stop by." He gave me a crooked grin. Just that little action made my heart beat faster.

"It's getting kind of late, would you like something to eat?" I asked him.

"I would love that, anything works for me. Just don't cause yourself too much trouble. I would love to help." He came around the bar to help me.

I tossed him some peppers, onions, a cutting board, and a knife.

"It would be great if you could slice those up." He nodded and got to work.

I got out the steak and chicken I had been marinating while I was gone. I knew after being gone a while that a nice home cooked meal would be good. I got into my zone as I put them on the grill my Viking stove had in the middle. They had been marinated with a lime and tequila sauce that was my favorite. During that time I guess that Edward had figured out what I was making and grabbed a skillet to sauté the peppers and caramelize the onions. While those cooked, I handed Edward the ingredients to make pico de gallo**(It's a salsa with only tomatoes, onions, jalapeños, and cilantro). **And I made guacamole. After the meat was sliced and finished I warmed up some tortillas for us on the grill.

Looking as the fajitas, chips and dip, he turned to me with a smile and said

"If this is what you have for a late night snack, I would love to know what a real meal would be to you."

I just smiled and grabbed a couple paper plates from the cabinet and set them on the island.

As we filled up our plates I asked him what it was I tripped on. Turns out it was one of Rosalie shoe's. More like death traps. I don't see how she could walk in any sort of heels. They were just uncomfortable to me. Not to mention they have attempted to kill me several times while wearing them on. This just showed how much they hated me, they were trying to kill me and I didn't even have them on. He heard a big noise after turning around so he came back to my door. The door was open and he heard voices. After knocking on the door, Rosalie and Emmett had let him in. Since Edward was a doctor, he thought it would be better to make sure I came around all right. Even though it was only a little bump on the head.

After filling our plates with fajitas. We went into my living room to eat on the couch. Edward wandered over to my massive DVD and CD collection. He found one that was still wrapped that I hadn't had a chance to open up yet even though I had seen it a lot. "Hitch" He looked questioningly at me as if to say "Do you mind if we watch?"

Shaking my head I got up and unwrapped the DVD. After getting my TV set up I popped in the movie. Making my way back to the couch I pulled my feet up onto it. After finishing my food I settled into the couch and felt myself get sleepy. Edward had already finished his food, as well as a second plate.

We were only about 20 minutes into the movie when I started to drift off. Soon I gave up on trying to stay awake as long as possible. Within minutes I was sound asleep.

I would love a review if you could spare a few words and seconds of your time, it really motivates me to want to get things done for you guys :)


	4. AN Not an chapter

This isn't an update. I really wish it was! You all are going to hate me... but I've had summer school, work, and now getting ready for camp. I hope I can make it up to when when I get back this weekend. I will let you know though. Edward is still there in the morning :)

Sorrrryyyyyyyy!

PixyStix


	5. Rise and Shine

Disclaiminer: Twlight is not mine sigh

Hey look I'm back :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

I rolled around in my bed. Wait a second..I thought I fell asleep on the couch...

My thoughts were interrupted as I smelled something delicious coming from down the hall. At first thought I figured maybe Emmett came home to try and make up from yesterday.

People in both of their apartments my ass. They probably dropped off my mail. Then they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Sounds something like they would do.

Going back to the smell, I realized Emmett couldn't cook. None of my friends could have. Except for Jasper that is. Why he would cook for me in the morning I don't know. Besides he told me he was going in early so I could sleep.

I rolled out of bed and walked down the hall to see who was in my kitchen. As I looked around the corner I saw a person that was probably over 6 foot tall and had rumpled bronze hair. I just then realized that when I fell asleep last night, Edward was still there. Why had he stayed? There was no point in that.

Wrapped in my thoughts I leaned against the wall watching him cook. He seemed to have a certain bounce in his step as he worked his way around the kitchen. Just his presence seemed to make me smile.

After about a good 5 minutes he finally turned around. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He had a questioning look on his face but then he saw where my eyes were at.

He was wearing my apron that Rosalie had gotten me for the past Christmas.

As soon as he looked down his face started to turn red. He obviously didn't look at the apron before he put it on. The apron he had on was of a life-sized woman's torso in black lingerie.

I had to turn around before I peed my pants from laughing so hard. When I finally got control of myself I looked back at Edward, who was standing there against the door frame with that crooked grin that made my heart want to stop. That sent me over the edge again and held my sides laughing.

Let's try this again Bella I thought to myself. Trying to keep a straight face, but not succeeding very much, I asked "Is there a reason for that apron? Something you wanted to tell me?"

"First of all, I just grabbed a random apron out of your drawer. Second, I don't appreciate you laughing after I spent time making breakfast for you. And third, I wouldn't mind seeing you in this" he said, winking at me with the last bit.

That definitely brought me back to the world, making me blush. He could have just been suggesting the apron, but after the wink..I think he was suggesting more.

"Um...breakfast, why are you making some?"

"You cooked dinner last night, so I figured I would return the favor. Thus the reason as to why I'm currently in your kitchen making food."

"But you didn't have too. To be honest I'm surprised you're still here."

"And why is that?"

"Well I figured you would have left as soon as I was asleep."

"That's not how my mother raised me, so you are stuck with breakfast. I hope you like omelets."

"Sounds great."

I hopped up onto a barstool waiting for my food. As I watched him move around the kitchen, I wondered how I could have happened to be so lucky.

When he turned around I had to say something before I started to laugh again.

"Will you please take that thing off. I'm not going to be able to eat my breakfast if you keep it on."

"I guess I could do that for you" he said as he slid off the apron and put it on the counter.

Bringing two plates out he set one down in front of me. On it was a variety of items. There was some fresh fruit, consisting of pineapple and strawberries. There was also two pieces of toast wish some butter spread on them. The part that looked the best though was the omelets that was taking up about half the plate.

"You cooked this?" I asked curiously. This guy can cook too? Just that fact alone made him a keeper.

"Yeah. My mom always made me help cook. I never really knew why. This morning though I finally figured it out" he replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it's not everyday you find yourself having dinner in a beautiful woman's apartment and then waking up in it as well. It seems as if my mom made me cook in case a day like this came along. I hope that's it's working."

He called me beautiful, again. It once again brought the blush back to my cheeks. I lowered my eyes to the omelet wondering what on earth he could see in me.

"What's in the omelet?" I finally got up the courage to ask.

"It's just some mushrooms, spinach, and a little bit of Parmesan cheese. I hope you don't mind, but I went through your kitchen to see what was around. I didn't want to get anything you might not like."

By the sounds of it, it seemed as if he never actually used any of the things I had. I would have to go back and look through. He cooks and he went early just to get groceries so he wouldn't use any of mine.

"It looks wonderful, thank you a lot," I looked up at him then to the chair next to me "you can sit down me if you want."

He smiled and sat down on the other barstool.

As he sat down I started to eat my food. Oh my word. This man could really cook. I ate bite after bite, enjoying all of it. After I was almost done I realized that Edward was still here.

Looking over at him I noticed he had finished what was on his plate. I smiled at him, and just as I was about to say thank you, I realized that I probably had really bad morning breath, added to what I had for breakfast.

I quickly put my hand over my mouth and said "excuse me" as I bounded down the hall to brush my teeth. A couple minutes later I returned to the kitchen with my hair somewhat brushed as well as my teeth.

Heading over to the counter to pick up my plate to put it away, I realized that it was no longer there. Hearing the water running I looked into the kitchen seeing Edward putting the dishes away. He had already cleaned them and the rest of the kitchen as I came back.

"You didn't have to do that." I told him.

"It's alright I didn't mind one bit. It's something I'm used too."

I saw him look at his watch really fast while he put it back on from washing.

"Do you need to get going?"

"I probably should...I promised my family I would stop by within a day of coming back."

I was hoping he would be able to stay longer, but I knew that wouldn't happen. "Okay, thanks again."

"Anytime, and I do mean anytime. It was a pleasure, and thanks for dinner last night."

"No problem. I would have ended up making that last night anyways."

He smiled at me and started to walk towards the door. I followed behind him to close it after he had gone. Just after he had opened the door, he turned back to me and said, with a slightly unsure smile

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out sometime, on an actual date."

He was asking me out..? This really confused me.

"Sure, if you really want too. Let me get you my number." I went over to the drawer that I had kept my business cards for the restaurant. Adding in my cell and home number I handed it over to him.

"Thanks, I'll be talking to you soon Bella. Bye." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek then strode out the door and down the steps.

My hand made it's way to my cheek as I felt it seem to burn after he had kissed me. I had only known him under 24 hours and his kiss had made my skin tingle. A really good tingle.

"_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh._

Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.  
No."

The song pulled me out of my daze as I closed the door. My cell phone starting ringing with Alice's ring tone. That's all she seemed to be was happy and have a smile on her face.

"Hey Alice"

"So Bella you want to go out tonight?"

"Uh yeah I guess so, but don't you get home today?"

"Yep. I'm already home, I took an earlier flight. I want to go somewhere with you tonight, my brother got back and I want you to meet him."

Ah her mysterious brother. I always hear so much about him, but I have never met him.

"Sure why not. What time you going to come over?" I didn't even have to ask if she was going to come over. She always did to get me all nice and ready. I really didn't like it that much, but Alice had fun with it.

"Let's say in a couple hours I'll be there."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

I hung up the phone deciding what to do. I had a whole two hours before Alice showed up. And knowing her she would be early. A book and a blanket were in my eyesight and so I decided that would be the best thing to do.

With that I snuggled up and read. The next thing I knew the door was knocked open and in came Alice with her battle weapons.

A/N: Let me know what you guys think, please read and review. It's greatly appreciated :) There is a link on my profile for the apron that Edward is wearing. Also there is a poll on there for whether you would rather have shorter updates or longer chapters. Thanks again for reading!


	6. A Different Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... :(

A/N So I know none of you guys sit there and are like "Where is the next chapter of 'Take Off Into Love'?" I am sorry for the delay on the chapter. I got grounded from the computer for not having my room clean and my dad has been insanse about not letting me on. So here is a nice long chapter for you all.

* * *

I had a few more minutes before Alice showed up to have her way with me. I was thinking about the time I had spent with Edward. Playing with his card in my hand I decided to call him. A huge thing for me. Maybe I would see if he would come with me tonight.

Taking a wild shot I picked up the phone and dialed his cell phone number.

After a couple of rings I was about to hang up and forget this insane thing I was going to do. Then his voice answered.

"Hello?" Wow, even over the phone his voice sounded amazing.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He said again. That pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes sorry, It's Bella. I don't know if you remember me."

"How could someone forget staying over a beautiful woman's house?" He called me beautiful. Again.

"I honestly don't know, but I was wondering...wondering, if by any chance, you weren't doing anything tonight." I got the words out of my mouth. Amazing. Bella did you really just do that? What is wrong with your head?! Of course he doesn't want to go out with you. He's probably busy.

"Actually tonight I think I'm free. What did you have in mind?" He asked. A miracle. He wanted to see me again!

"Well my friends are dragging me somewhere. I believe we are going to a club. I completely understand if you don't want to go."

"As a matter a fact I would love too. Do you have any idea of what one?"

"Um..actually don't. I could ask them when they get here and then text you when I find out."

"Sounds good, it's a date?" It is..?

"Uh yeah sure. I'll let you know where as soon as I talk to my friends."

"Thanks Bella, I am really glad you called. I know that we're going to have fun tonight." He said with a smile in his voice."

"Bye Edward. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Bella"

Ohmygosh. I have a date with the most amazing looking man ever tonight. And Alice and Rosalie don't know. This is going to be fun.

I didn't have time to think about anything else before I was whisked away and sat down in a chair.

Here comes the hours of fun for them and misery for me. Though I really didn't mind tonight. As I know they would make me look good and I have a date.

Alice had her own bedroom at my place basically. And bathroom.

The bedroom was a closet for the most part. There were numerous rolling racks with clothes on them. She claims that there is a system for which everything is organized. I beg to differ on that though. I honestly don't see how she can find anything in there.

Oh and all these clothes, Alice says they're mine. The thing is, I didn't buy any of them. They are all from Alice's random little shopping sprees that she goes on. Wait, I shouldn't say little, because that is one thing they never are. She is constantly telling me that I need to dress better, but I am just fine with just jeans and a t-shirt or sweats.

As for the bathroom, the amount of beauty supplies that is in there is an astronomical amount. For the most part I have one of those little areas in a Macy's where you can get your makeup done, in my bathroom. Oh and for the hair supplies. I think Alice's collection of contraptions(many of which I think are meant to cause pain) would make any famous hairstylist jealous.

"Rosalie should be here in a few minutes" Alice told me. Hearing Rosalie's name reminded me of what had happened the day before. Before I could say anything Alice continued. "She told me about yesterday. I know how you feel. They desecrated my closet. I ended up replacing the carpet. Yours won't be that bad. You can just bleach everything down. Besides you'll end up forgetting this ever happened."

"I won't forget what happened even if I get amnesia or I'm really old and have my memory starts to give way" I muttered.

After brushing my hair, which felt like torture. She then started to straighten it. Which is when the real pain began to come. I closed my eyes and kept hoping that maybe it wasn't coming.

I spoke to soon because I felt my head being turned and hair being pulled side to side.

After what seemed to be hours, I looked down at my phone to see that it had already been an hour.

"All done" she said with a smile in her voice "now it's makeup time."

I must really have not been paying attention because Rosalie stood in front of me.

"I promise I will never do that again. And to show how much I'm sorry I promise I won't take forever on your makeup." She then leaned down to whisper in my ear "And I will get you out of shopping with Alice for a day"

Now that was something I was going to look forward to. Something that would do me some good. Nonetheless I rolled my eyes. Not because of what she said, but because of the idea of her not taking her time on my makeup.

I sat back and relaxed. I closed my eyes and began to think of Edward. The flight we had shared and the random things we talked about. Also because of the amazing night that we had spent together. That was something I would never forget.

Why would anyone who seemed so perfect want to spend the time with me? It really didn't make sense to me. I was just your average looking girl next door with no special qualities. I was dragged out of my thoughts by Rosalie saying she was done.

As I did with Alice I looked down at my watch to see what time it is. I was surprised to see that it had only been about 20 minutes. A record for Rosalie.

I was turned to face the mirror. As always I was stunned. Alice and Rose always did amazing work.

My hair was in a messy bun, but seemed as if it were fit for a wedding. It had a few ringlets hanging down. There were also a few little crystals that were pinned in my hair as well.

For my makeup I had just a little shimmer over my eyes with a deep blue eyeliner that almost looked black. She had also put on a little blush. This would definitely help with my ability to turn red at the littlest things.

I gave Rosalie a big hug and told her thank you.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Not even close. If you offer me more of what you said before, then you will. Other than that it will have to be something really good."

"I think I can manage that"

"What are you guys talking about! Stop leaving me out of the conversation! Oh and how come I don't get a thank you?" demanded Alice.

"You took 5 hours on my hair but Rose only took 5 minutes on my make-up. That's how you get a thank-you, by taking only a little time."

"This isn't fair" Alice folded her arms across her chest and continued, giving her best puppy dog eyes "please Bella"

"Fine." I said as I put my arms around her. That girl had everyone wrapped around her finger and knew how to use it to her advantage. After her hug she immediately smiled big and announced "Clothes time!"

She literally ran into the other room while shouting "I have the perfect thing!"

Truth be told, hat was one room I didn't usually step foot in unless Alice absolutely made me. I really didn't care all that much for all her designer clothes, though she could make me look good. I would choose my sweats and old clothes over any of Alice's clothes. Anything that was comfy always won me over in my fashion book.

"Alice where are we going anyways? " I asked her.

"That is for me to know and you to find out"

In response I stuck my tongue out, at which she stuck her head inside the door and did the same thing. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at us. This was typically the way things went. Alice and I acting childish while Rosalie just watched. Though every now and then she would join in with us.

"Please Alice. Pretty pretty please with Gucci and Channel on top." Wow where did that come from? I never know designers. But Alice must have been impressed because she actually told me.

"It's this new club called 8/2. We're going to give it a test run"

The next thing I knew I was being pulled into Alice's "closet".

"You are going to love this dress Bella."

Alice always seemed that she had the perfect outfit for ensemble, whatever you want to call it. I thought back to what she just said. Dress. That meant heels. Crap. I guess we were going to play another game of 'Let's see how long Bella will last in heels' tonight.

Coming over from the other side of the room, Alice had the biggest smile on her face. This was going to be bad.

All she did was hand me a garment bag and pointed to my room to get changed.

I walked down the hall unsure of what was in it. It could be obnoxiously slutty but beautiful. Something Rose could pull off with class.

Or the Alice version. Which ended up with me being helped by her into it. On the hanger it looked just like a piece of fabric, but in reality it really was a shirt or dress. Plus there were the many holes that I could never figure out what went into which.

As soon as I got in my room I remembered that I had to let Edward know where we were going.

_Edward_

_We're going to 8/2. Know where it is?_

_Bella_

I hung up the bag and unzipped it.

My phone vibrated showing me I had a new text.

_Bella_

_I sure do. I'll text you when I'm there_

_Edward_

My heat went in flutters with the thought of seeing him once again. I turned my attention back to the dress.

What I saw was neither of these. It was perfect. It was a Bella dress. There was no other way to describe it. To me it looked amazing and knowing Alice it would fit perfectly as well. I slipped it on right away and knew without looking it fit perfect.

I looked in my full length mirror Alice had put on the back of my door to 'take another look every day of what you wear'. That never happened.

The dress was a teal color, though more blue than green. The straps on either side, didn't have one but two. One tied up behind my neck while the others were attached to the back of the dress. It had a deep v-neck, which I was actually okay with. It really wasn't all that bad the more I looked at it. It had a wide band of fabric that created an empire waist. The skirt part of it had small pleats that let out as it went down the dress. This part of it was the only piece that was made out of a Georgette fabric compared to the rest that was made out of satin. Alice has educated me on ever type of fabric possible. And at the very bottom it had a wide length of fabric that was satin as well.

When I came out Alice still had the same smile on her face that I went in to change in.

"Thanks Allie, it's perfect." I said smiling.

"No problem. Now it's time for your shoes."

She grabbed a pair from behind her and handed them to me. My jaw dropped when I saw them. There is no way I wasn't going to die tonight.

They were teal, the same color as my dress, with black lace along it. They had a peep toe that was had the black lace along it as well. There was a little bow on top. And then comes the part that I hated. The heel. It was over 4 inches easily, almost 5 possibly. Was I that bad of a friend that she decided I needed these shoes. These were by far the worst she had ever put me in.

"Alice do you hate me?"

"No why?"

"Because I'm going to die tonight with these."

"No you won't silly you'll be fine"

I huffed out of my bedroom carrying the shoes with me. There was no way I was going to put these on until I had too.

"Let's go!" Alice and Rosalie

We spent the ride singing random songs that came up on the radio. Before we knew it we were at the club. I slipped into my new shoes and I was determined I was going to not trip and I was going to make an entrance, and not the usual with me tripping. I felt beautiful tonight and I was meeting up with a man that could have anyone but he chose me for tonight.

I stepped out of the car with a smile on my face. I was ready for the night to begin.

A/N: There ya go. Pictures of Bellas dress and shoes are on my profile. I would love to get at least 10 reviews, but I'm not going to be one of those people that are like "Review so many times and then you get a new chapter" It would just be greatly appreciated. Thankies :D


	7. You're married!

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine :(

A/N: So I had an original idea for this chapter. But after making a few changes last chapter I figured I would forgo what I had originally written. By the way I don't know if any of your caught that reference to the Breaking Dawn release day. So excited! Anyways, onto the story.

* * *

I stepped out onto the curb brimming with happiness. I started to walk up to the bouncer without even bothering to wait for Alice and Rosalie. I gave him a smile.

I saw him pull down his sunglasses and give me the once over. The one that determined whether you could get in or not. He looked up and down my body several times before he smiled and unhooked the rope for us to go through. After I was past I looked back and Alice and Rosalie

"Where did this Bella come from?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, where has she been hiding all these years?"

"I don't know guys, I felt like being different for once. You guys are always the one who get all the attention on yourselves and I wanted to see what it was like to be the one ahead." I shrugged as I walked along.

All in all it was hard to live up to how my friends looked. Especially tonight. Rosalie had a skin tight red dress. It also had cleavage that went just about all the way down to her belly button. There were little sequined clasps that held it together. The back had just about no fabric and had straps going from one side of her back to the other. Her heels were about 5 inches tall and had straps that went around her ankles with crystals on them.

As for Alice, she was decked out in a charcoal metallic bubble dress. It was strapless and pleated along the entire dress. An empire waist was created with a wide band of silver, black, and gray sequins. Her shoes on the other hand weren't nearly as bad as mine and Rosalie's. They were black and only a few inches high. There were sequins on them that made it go well with her dress.

We linked our arms together and found ourselves a booth to sit down at while we looked around at the people who were at the dance floor.

"Rosalie, does Emmett care you're here without him, especially in that?" I asked her.

"Oh he knows I can handle myself. I told him we were just doing a girls night out anyways. Besides I promised him I would show him my new referee outfit I got tonight if he didn't come" She smirked.

"Rose! I need to remind you once again that he's my brother. It's called too much information just to let you know." I cringed at the thought.

At that moment her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hey there Emmett, I was just talking to the girls about my new..."

Alice stood up at hearing this saying that she was going to the bathroom. I was getting ready to leave as well, but then my phone vibrated.

_Bella_

_I'm here. Care to meet me by the bar?_

_Edward_

I got up and looked over at Rose. She was in deep conversation with Emmett talking about who knows what. I decided to just go over and see Edward right then. No point in waiting around. I tried to signal Rosalie that I was going but she didn't see me. Oh well.

I took a deep breath as I worked my way over to the bar.

I could see him looking out over the crowd.If I thought he was handsome before. Tonight way over did before in just his regular clothes. He had on a black button down shirt with a few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. He had dark slacks on too. I saw him look at me and smile. That crooked grin I loved to death. I didn't even have to look in a mirror to know I was blushing, but I didn't care at the moment. I just smiled back and walked towards him.

Before I got there though, another girl breezed by me and up to him.

Oh.

How could have I been so stupid. He was probably just set this all up. Show up with another girl and rub it in my face. I could feel my eyes starting to water. Why was I getting this upset over a guy? I turned around and started to walk away. There was no point in staying.

Before I could take a step I felt arms around me. I looked back to see that it was Edward.

"Running away from me so soon?" He asked with the same smile on his face as before.

"But what about her..?" I said looking over at the blond who had gone up to talk to him. As I said that he groaned. Well I guess that's a good sign. He obviously didn't really like her.

"Well that would be this girl that seems to be infatuated with me and can't get over herself. She thinks we are meant to be together. Stupid really."

"Well...I think we should do something about that. Why don't you introduce me to her."

"Um..okay." He looked at me with a confused look on his face. As we walked over, his arm around me, he whispered in my ear "You look stunning tonight by the way."

"Thanks" I mumbled. Not just a beautiful this time. Stunning. My face broke out into an even bigger smile if that was possible.

We approached the bar where the woman was sitting. She seemed to be rivaling Rosalie's beauty. How could I do this? Oh yes, tonight was a different night.

"Bella this is --" He was cut off by the woman to said

"Tanya, and you are..?" Just her voice gave me goosebumps.

I stuck my hand out to shake her hand and said

"Bella, Edward's wife."

Her smiled faded within a matter of seconds.

"You're married..?" Her voiced trailed off.

"As of one week and two days ago" Edward replied without hesitation.

"Where are your rings?" She asked.

I decided to handle this one.

"Oh Edward and I took them off when we decided to try out the hot tub in our honeymoon suite. We must have gotten a little carried away because they were gone when we went to put them back on. Thank goodness we got that warranty. Isn't it Edward?"

"Very much indeed honey." At that he leaned down to kiss me on the lips. Wow. That man could kiss as well too.

"Well congratulations" I heard her say. Or so I thought. My mind was off in heaven because I was enjoying this kiss so much. My lips parted as I felt his tongue against my mouth.

We never really finished because the next thing I knew I was being assaulted by Alice. That was one hell of a kiss and we didn't even get to finish it. She'll pay for that someday.

"Bella! You freaking married my brother and I don't even know about it!"

"Um Alice.." I tried to interrupt but that didn't work at all.

"Bella, this is my brother, who said he couldn't make it tonight. He said he already had plans. But now he's here. Wait Edward why are you here with Bella! Was my fashion show that bad that you had to go and get drunk the night you got back? So you ended up marrying him. This isn't fair! I'm supposed to make your wedding dress!"

I looked back and forth between Edward and Alice. Brother and sister. Alice had always been telling me about her brother, but I never really think I'd like him. Wait... did she say wedding dress? As in a wedding dress I would get married in to Edward. Nah.

"Alice settle down, please." Edward said in a very calm voice.

"Don't tell me to settle down! You knew each other two days and now you're married. I never --" She was cut off by Edwards hand being put over her mouth.

"Alice, Bella and I met on a plane. She asked me to meet her here tonight. We are not married. It is just a thing between Bella and I. I repeat we are not married. You can still make Bella's wedding dress. Now breath."

Slowly he released her mouth as she let out an "Oh"

She continued after a minute and looked back and forth at us.

"But Edward, you said you had plans already for tonight. That's why you couldn't come here."

"Yes Alice, I had plans with Bella, to come here. Little did I know you were, as it seems, one of her best friends."

"This is makes sense now." She paused a moment. "So I can really still make your wedding dress, you didn't run off of my weirdo brother."

Edward and I both laughed.

"Yes Alice you can still make my wedding dress. And no I haven't run off with him. At least not yet." I said looked over at Edwards face to see if he was paying attention to what I said.

It seemed as if he was because he just looked over at me and smiled.

"I think I can live with this. Just warn me before you go sticking your tongues down each others throats please. I'm going back to be with Rosalie now. You two have fun." She went to leave but turned around and yelled at us "Edward you are taking her home tonight."

"You don't have to if you don't want too." I told him.

"It's alright, I don't mind at all. Actually I was wondering if you wanted to skip out on this early. Maybe go watch a move at my place. After we are married and you haven't even been to where I live yet."

"That sounds like a good idea. When do you want to leave?"

"How about now? Besides I probably have every song they play here at home so we can just listen to music there anyways."

"Fine with me, I have never been big into this kind of stuff."

"Neither have I to be honest. So let's get going then Bella, the night is young."

And with that he put his hand on the small of my back and led me out of the club and to his car.

* * *

A/N: Soooo hope you guys liked it :) Next is going to be the night. Who knows what could happen right? :) Please read and review, it would be greatly appreciated. I would love to get to 100 reviews by chapter 10. Thanks to all those that do review it. I love seeing the messages I get from you guys :) Pictures of Rose and Alice's dress and shoes are on my profile


	8. Elevator

Disclaimer: I may own all of Stephenie Meyer's books and have them signed. I'm not her though :(

I'm sorry for the extremely late posting of this chapter...it's been in the works for a while, I just never got a chance to finish. My parents took me off on a surpise vacation, and then school started. One more year left! yay! I might possibly have strep throat at the moment so I might get a chance to write a lot more with not going to school. I thank all of you that have continuously posted reviews over each chapter. Thanks :)

If you don't like lemons, you can skip this chapter and it won't hurt you. That's how I'll do all my lemons. By the way, this is my first lemon...so yeah don't be to tough on it if it sucks :)

* * *

We drove quietly back to his place with some classical music playing in the background.

He soon slowed down in an area that looked very familiar. An area that I drove by every day almost. Just a few blocks further and we have reached my restaurant. Just the sound of that made me extremely happy and put a smile on my face.

The car was parked and before I had the chance to open up the door, Edward was there opening it up for me.

Usually guys never did that, but with Edward, he always did. The perfect gentleman.

We walked up slowly to his apartment. I was getting nervous due to the fact that through the past couple days I had started to really like him.

I wasn't used to guys treating me the way he had in the short amount of time. There had been Jake, but I didn't want to go through the thoughts of what happened with him at this moment.

This was something entirely different. My heart sped up whenever I saw him. Electricity seemed to flow between the two of us whenever he had touched me. I don't know if he felt it at all but I know for a fact it had an effect on me. Could this...this be love? The thing my mother had tried so hard for me not to believe in?

We soon stepped inside an elevator to go up. I looked over at Edward and smiled big. I couldn't help but wonder what could happen tonight.

Before I knew it though, I was pressed up against the wall and Edward's lips were against mine.

My lips were soon parted by his tongue which had slowly run across my bottom lip. He seemed set on memorizing my mouth as he ran his tongue over every part of it.

I started to feel his hand work it's way up under my dress.

At that point a "ding" interrupted us, letting us know we were on the right floor. I hated for the kiss to break, but Edward eagerly pulled me out to the hall and led me to his door.

He kissed me again fast before he swiftly got out his keys and unlocked the door. As soon as he pulled me inside and had locked the door he began to kiss me again with the same passion as in the elevator.

I was too caught up to notice that we had migrated into a room that I figured was Edwards. I was soon pressed up against the wall again. His hardness was now very obvious and felt myself become aroused with him so close to me even with clothes on.

I broke from the kiss and looked up at his eyes that seemed clouded with something along the lines of adoration, but I couldn't figure out what else was there. Though there seemed to be a little lust, it was overdone by that one other thing.

"Edward...bed..." I said panting.

He just grunted as he carried me over and carefully set me down on the bed.

I felt the straps to my dress start to slip down with his fingers and he softly ran them down my arms. The action sent shivers down my body.

Slowly my dress was pulled off of me and I heard it fall to the ground.

Edward sat back and looked at me from my eyes down. At the realization that I was in front of Edward in only my bra and underwear I became self conscious. I moved my arms over myself trying to cover somewhat, even if it didn't help much.

He leaned down slowly and moved my hands away from my chest to behind my head.

His breath tickled as he whispered into my ear "You're beautiful Bella, don't try and hide."

I blushed and this and gave up trying to cover myself up. The only thing I could think of is that I was glad I ended up choosing a set of undergarments that were new that Alice had insisted I get.

My bra was a pale blue that had lace sides. A little bow was in the middle as well. As for the other, which were almost completely soaked by now. They were the same color in lace with a white lace trim.

I decided at that moment it was my turn to take some clothes off. My hands fumbled with his buttons as I tried to get them undone. Edward was ever so patient and smiled as he attempted to help me but I brushed his hands away.

At that point in time I wanted to sit there and trace my fingers over his well defined abs. I decided against it because it would take away from what we had going on at that moment.

My hands made their way down to his belt buckle and undid it faster than his buttons. After slipping it off his jeans I unbutton his jeans and slowly undid his zipper. As I pulled down his pants I became very well aware that from what I could see, he was very well endowed.

He lifted me slowly with one hand and released the clasp of my bra. He kissed his way down my neck and over my shoulders and he slowly made his way down to my bra. He slowly kissed over the edge of my bra before slowly slipping it off.

Shudders ran through my body as I felt his tongue encircle my nipple. With that my strains of holding back my moans was released.

He moved slowly over to the other nipple kissing and sucking as he got there.

My body needed more, as wonderful as it was, my body wanted him to be in me.

"Edward...more..please" I pleaded.

With that he slipped my panties down and off. It was then that I realized I still had my shoes on.

"Edward, shoes"

He looked behind me then muttered into my skin "just leave them on."

Less work for me, and plus as long as me feet weren't on the ground I'm sure they couldn't harm me.

My hands found their way to his blue silk boxers and I gently pulled them down. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next. I figured he was big, but this made me wonder if he would fit inside me.

Slowly I felt him push his way through my entrance. He waited a moment to let me adjust to his size. After that he slowly started to move back and forth.

His thrusts were slow and long. Not what I wanted right now.

"Faster Edward.." I whispered, unsure of what he would say to my request.

With that he picked up the pace, each thrust harder then before, and slowly getting faster.

My breath picked up as well as his. I moaning now, wanting the release so much. With each movement I felt a greater pleasure fill my core.

After one more thrust, hitting that perfect spot, my body was sent into indescribable pleasure. I moaned his name loudly, letting him know what he did to me.

As my walls tightened around him I felt him release himself into me at the same time.

With that we laid there for a few moments, with him still inside me . He whispered into my ear "Bella..sweet, beautiful Bella"

After sliding out of me, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly up the back of my neck. As he did this he continued to whisper sweet nothings in my ear.

I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face, never feeling more safe and protected.

* * *

A/N This was my first lemon...I hope I did alright. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks :) (Review would be helpful and loved) :)


	9. Home

Disclaimer: Twlight isn't mine :(

A/N: So this is the longest chapter that I have written, over 3,000 words. With that I hope you guys enjoy this. If you didn't read the lemon, all you need to know really is that Bella is at Edward's apartment.

I only got 3 review for the last chapter. I hope that it was just because people skipped the lemon. I'm hoping you guys will just take a moment to let me know what you think. Thank you!

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me.

The bedroom was obviously not mine. I never really did get a chance to look at it last night with the events that took place.

As I moved over slightly to get a better view of the room I felt something tighten around my stomach.

Looking behind me I saw the perfect man laying there still asleep. His hair was a bronze mess and he had a smile upon his face.

I gently turned around so I was facing him, he pulled me closer as I did.

My fingers softly brushed against his forehead and down to his cheek. I then softly ran my finger over his lips. I felt his breathing hitch with that.

His eyes slowly opened and his smile grew bigger. I found myself getting lost in his eyes as he stared back into mine. After a little while of us just gazing I felt myself start to blush and I looked down. I felt him bring my face up to look at him and he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Morning beautiful" he whispered.

"Right back at you handsome" I replied.

"As much as I would love to stay in this bed all day, I promised my family I would spend some time with them today"

I did my best pout that I could.

"The bed is a much better place than anywhere else. It has you in it."

"I think you have that backwards" he smirked

After a moment of silence he broke out in a huge grin.

"What is that look for?" Curiosity got the best of me.

"I was wondering if you would like to meet my parents?"

"But I already know your parents"

He looked at me confused.

"Alice"

"Ah I see. I still want to introduce them to my girlfriend though."

My mouth dropped open and I forgot to breath.

"If that's what you want and that's alright with you?" he asked while he chuckled at my face.

"I wouldn't want anything else" I smiled big and attacked his lips.

After we both became breathless we finally broke apart from the passionate kiss.

"We should get ready now" Edward reminded me.

"If we have to..." I replied.

With that Edward got out of bed, stark naked. He walked his perfect ass over to the dresser where he put on a pair of boxers and got out a dark pair of denim jeans. They sat perfectly on his hips where they were far enough down to see the v that lead to..

My thoughts were interrupted when Edward spoke to me.

"You like the show?"

I nodded and giggled, which led to my blush that I felt spread across my face.

Stepping out onto the floor I realized that I had no clothes besides the dress I wore the other day.

"Um Edward...I have a little problem. No clothes"

"You can use some of Alice's. She has her own closet here. While you look for something I'll let you use this" And with that he took a shirt that was hanging up and put it on me.

"There you go and Alice's closet is just right across the hall." He said while putting on a shirt of his own.

I was on my way out the door when I felt a smack on my ass.

Looking at Edward, who was grinning mischievously, who said "I like you in my clothes. You look sexy."

With that I just winked at him and walked out of his room.

I opened up the door and my mouth dropped to the ground. It was just like her room at my place.

Figuring she had it set up as mine I went over to the dresser and opened up the drawers. I found a midnight blue lace bra and thong set in my size. How Alice had that? I don't know.

After slipping that on I went around to the racks that held all the clothes. I already knew Carlisle and Esme from the many times I had been at their house with Alice.

This was different though. I don't know if they even knew that I knew Edward. I still wanted to impress them though, I think I was even more nervous on a typical meet the parents date.

Would they think I was alright for they're soon or would they hate me for taking away his chances for someone else. I could only hope for the best.

With that I found a v-neck shirt that had a band of fabric around it under the bust and flowed out from there. It was a lighter blue and then had a flower on the bottom left corner that was spread out containing different shades of blue and white.

As for the jeans I just picked the first ones that I could find that fit me. They were a dark blue wash and seemed to slide right on.

Now for the shoes. And of course with my luck, all she had were heels.

So I picked some wedges she always claimed were never that bad. They had a hemp wedge with little black straps and were together by my toes then split up and went around my ankle, secured with a small silver buckle.

I saw another door that one could only assume to be a bathroom. I opened it up and saw that it was actually tidy, not like the disaster she had at my place.

I looked under the sink to find an unused tooth brush. After brushing my teeth, I found a hairbrush and brushed my hair as well.

Knowing that Rose and Alice always said that a little mascara and eye liner did so much for me I decided to give it a go.

I took my time in putting them on, trying not to poke my eye out. I looked in the mirror to make sure I didn't look like a clown. Feeling confident that I had done a good job I smiled.

As I was about to leave I felt two arms wrap around me.

"You look magnificent" the velvety voice said before kissing me lightly over the neck.

I blushed at that and turned around to see Edward.

I started to laugh after seeing what he was wearing. He was in pale blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and those jeans that I loved from earlier.

He raised an eyebrow at me wondering what I found so funny.

"We never saw what each other was wearing until now...and we match" I giggled

His eyes raked down the front of me, which stopped for a slight pause at my chest. He then looked back at himself and smiled.

"That you're right about. Although you look much better in it than I do" he said.

Once again I started to blush and he kissed me softly on the lips.

"We should get going now, Esme's making breakfast this morning."

With that he took my hand and led me out of the room and to the kitchen where he picked up his keys.

On the way down to his car we both just kept to ourselves as we were lost in our thoughts. My only hopes were that his were the same as mine, thinking about how amazing the past few days had been. Especially last night.

Being the gentleman as always he opened up the door for me before getting in himself.

On our way over to his parents house that was always some part of me touching him. Whether it was us holding hands or his hand on my leg. It seemed that if we weren't touching each other that part of me was missing. Also the fact that whenever we touched it felt as if electricity flowed between us.

Before I knew it we had arrived at the house. Edward had already opened the door for me and was helping me out.

We walked in together with his arm around me. I managed not to trip, I don't know if that was just from him or if the wedges really helped my balance.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Edward called into the house.

I heard footsteps rapidly approaching us.

"Edward it's so great to see you!" I could hear her say. As she rounded the corner she continued on "and you too Bella, it's been a while."

I noticed her look at his arm around me before she broke out into a big smile.

"Carlisle get in here! We have company!" she shouted up the stairs.

"Yes yes, I know Edward is coming, but if it's just him then --" His voice broke off as he came down the stairs and saw me.

"Hi there Bella, I didn't realize you would be accompanying Edward today." He said with a sparkle in his eye as he saw us together.

The next thing I knew I was wrapped up in Esme's arms, giving her a hug.

"Mom, don't suffocate her, I've only had her for a few days" Edward said with a chuckle.

With that Esme backed off but the smile just seemed to grow bigger on her face.

"Well breakfast should be ready in a minute. Alice is going to join us as well. Speaking of which she should be here any minute."

The next thing we knew the door was being opened and Alice was standing in the doorway. With a smirk on her face she hugged me and whispered in my ear "You forget your purse again and you will have a torturous day of shopping with me."

I just laughed as I hugged her back then went back to Edward.

"You better have taken good care of my best friend. If I hear anything other than good things you will get your ass kicked by me" She said to Edward as she shoved his finger against his chest.

"I love you too Ali" he chuckled.

"Breakfast time!" Esme called from the kitchen.

We all gathered into the dinning room where it smelled amazing. After Edward pulled out the chair for me and then sat down next to me I looked around at the food.

There was stuffed french toast with cream cheese and strawberries. I had actually showed Esme how to make this after Alice had tried some of it before. There was also some bacon, sausage, and hash browns, and fresh fruit.

Throughout breakfast there was just casual chatter of what everyone was doing. This made me happy seeing as I wasn't just ready to answer questions about Edward and I's relationship.

At one point I had some bacon, but no syrup and I didn't want to bother anyone. I had this odd habit of having to eat bacon or sausage with syrup. Edward had a big puddle of it on his plate though. He was turned talking to Carlisle about something so I decided to sneak some. Right after I had dipped it in the syrup and was about to eat it Edward looked back at me.

"What are you doing with my syrup Miss Swan?" He asked accusingly.

"I didn't take any of your syrup Mr. Cullen" I tried to lie.

"There is none on your plate though" he was trying hard not to laugh.

"I..um..."

Right as he was about to say something else I shoved the end of my bacon with the syrup into his mouth.

He looked surprised then chewed it curiously.

"I believe that I won't be able to make fun of you for this now" he said

"Why not?" I asked wondering why not.

"Because it's actually good." and with that he continued to eat my bacon. MY bacon.

"But...that's mine.."

"You're the one that shoved it in my face." I noticed that throughout all of the breakfast that he had been eating hash browns. Piling more and more onto his plate. Seeing that the plate of them was empty and he had just one forkful left on his plate I decided to commender them.

Edward went back to eating and I watched as he looked at his plate confused.

"I could've sworn I had more hash browns.." he said

Esme and Alice had seen what I did and you could tell they were trying not to laugh. They kept looking to me and back to his plate. Thanks guys, that made it a dead giveaway.

Edward turned to look at me dead in the eye, pointed his fork at me, and said seriously "If you ever do that again, you will pay."

"Whatever you say" I said as I speared his last piece of cantaloupe and ate it.

His eyes just narrowed and stared at me. Scared of the look I was getting I got my last piece of bacon, dipped it in his syrup and offered to him.

"Truce?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Fine.." He said with a huff, but I could see that he was just acting by his eyes which seemed to laugh.

Everyone at the table was silent as he consumed his bacon. I looked back at him and just from looking at his eyes we both broke out in laughter.

Esme and Carlisle both shared amused expressions as they watched the exchange. Alice just sat there with her arms folded over her chest looking smug. Hmm.. I wonder what that was about.

I got up and started to clean up the dishes. I was stopped by Esme who took the plate from me.

"Don't worry about it dear, Alice will get it. Why don't you come into the living room while we all catch up" She said while she handed the plate to Alice.

I think it was possible for Alice to have breathed fire at that point in time. Knowing that we all knew it was interrogation time for Edward and I. I knew I was in for a separate questioning later on.

Edward and I sat down on the couch, him settling his arm around me. Esme and Carlisle sat on the adjacent love seat and looked lovingly at each other then at us.

"So Edward, Bella, how did you two meet? I know that it wasn't ever around here because Edward was gone by the time you had moved here." Carlisle began after a moment.

After a moment Edward decided he would answer.

"I was actually on my way back here the other day. We sat next to each other on the plane. We talked throughout the flight, then I saved her from someone I guess you could say."

He looked over at me that sent both of us into fits of laughter thinking of what had happened after we got off the plane.

Once we controlled ourselves we looked over at Esme and Carlisle who looked at us if they were trying to solve a puzzle.

We finished telling the story, filling them in on Mike, and how we went out the night before. Excluding the part where he stayed the night.

"Well we're glad that you two are getting along well" Esme said "I take it we will be seeing a lot more of you two in the future" she ended with a smile.

"Esme let's go finish the dishes and let Alice catch up with these two" Carlisle said while getting up.

With that the door burst open with Alice who bounced over onto where Carlisle and Esme sat.

Before she could even start I asked "What do you want to know Alice, besides what you already heard?" Knowing she had probably listening in what we had said earlier.

"Nothing. I wanted to tell you I'm impressed with how you dressed. I didn't know you had any clothes besides sweatpants and over sized shirts."

"That's because they're yours" I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"But that shirt is from Edward's house..." she trailed off. Shit. I had been caught.

"Um I'll have it back to you in tomorrow..?" I hoped I would get away with that.

"I never took you for someone who would do this Bella. The more important question is how was he?"

She asked unabashedly.

With that that I felt my cheeks flair up and I buried my head in Edward's chest.

"Alice there in no need for that. I think you have forgotten that I'm right here. And besides, we didn't do anything." Edward came to my rescue keeping a straight face on.

"Well from her reaction it doesn't seem like that, but I'll let you off this time." she said not believe him.

Edward took his hand and gently brought my face up to look at him "Let's get you home love" he whispered to me.

I just nodded my head as he got up and then helped me up. We went and said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle who beamed at us and said they hoped to see us again. A glare was used for Alice though before I hugged her goodbye. I promised I wouldn't leave my phone again and that I would call her soon sometime.

Being the gentleman he always was, he opened the door to the house and car for me.

As soon as Edward was in the car he looked over at me and smiled. With that we discussed the visit to his parents house. After that we continued to talk just about random things, whether favorite books or food.

The time went by fast and the next thing I knew we were at my apartment. He opened up my door for me once again and walked me over to the building.

I looked over at him while I was getting my keys out. He had a smile plastered on his face, and I couldn't resist anymore so I leaned up at kissed him softly on the lips. It soon turned into a much more passionate kiss. After we both needed air we just stayed on the steps for a moment. Edward was holding me and running his fingers through my hair. He kissed me softly on the head.

I realized at this moment that I wanted it to be like this always. I wanted him by my side and no one else. He should be coming up with me.

This was a moment I was never going to forget. The perfect moment that made me realize I loved him with all my heart.

* * *

Here is a fun little thing from next chapter- "My eyes must have been tricking me, or was he serious?"

There ya go. I'm hoping I'll get a chapter out a week, but I can't guaruntee anything. Maybe two possibly :) Please review, it would be amazing if you did :)

PixyStixX


	10. A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sigh

A/N: Here you go guys, I got this one out fast, I really wanted to write it. So you'll probably get more this week :) Hope you like it! I appreciate all the review for last chapter. I would love to have 100 reviews by the 10th chapter, It would be greatly appreciated if you make it possbile :) Enjoy!

* * *

I walked back up to my room in a daze, thinking if I loved him was true. After all I had just known him a few days, and I felt like I knew him for forever. I had loved Jacob, but this was different. My body felt so empty not having him right there next to me.

I would give anything to know how he felt about me. From what it seemed, it wasn't just lust to him. It was more as well. I don't know how or if I should go about asking him. I don't feel like I deserve him. I still wonder if this is just a fling for him.

That night Edward called me, and we talked for several hours until we finally decided it was better for us to say goodbye.

The next few days went by in a blur, Jasper and I were getting the restaurant ready. We were opening soon and we were booked solid for the next month at least. The fact of this practically blew my mind, I didn't realize how much people would want to eat at our restaurant

Every night Edward called me checking to make sure I was doing alright, which just turned out to a ridiculously long conversation. We would just talk about random things until either one of us fell asleep, usually me first.

As often as we could Edward and I met up for either lunch or coffee. The hospital he was working at was just down the road from the restaurant.

The day had finally come for the opening of the restaurant. I went in early with Jasper to oversee the final details that had to be done and to of course start preparing the food.

Edward had already told me that he wasn't coming, he had a double shift and he wouldn't be off until really late. About half way through the day Jasper called me out to get a package.

I was wondering what it could be because I had everything I ordered for the restaurant.

There was a bouquet of flowers as well a thin and long box. The flowers were white lilies, pink tulips, pink snapdragons, and another flower that I didn't recognize. The flowers were in a green glass vase that only accented it.

As for the box, I opened it as fast as I could. I hated whoever spent money on me and I wanted to know who the culprit was.

I slowly took off the top of the plain white box and found an envelope. I opened the card and inside was the handwriting I knew to well.

_Bella,_

_I have no doubt that you will do amazing tonight._

_This is just a little something that I hope will remind of how I wish to be there tonight._

_With Love, _

_Edward_

After just standing there smiling for a moment I finally pulled back the tissue paper.

In the box I pulled out a white chef's jacket. It a traditional jacket that was double breasted with 12 buttons running down the front. I ran my fingers down it, loving every bit of it. The part that touched me the most was the "Swan" embroidered onto the top left of the jacket.

I had a jacket already, but it's one that I had used for a year or two now and it could definitely use some adjustment. This one seemed absolutely perfect.

"You alright out there Bella?" I heard Jasper ask before coming around the corner. I turned around with a big smile on my face, holding the coat up to me.

"Look I finally got a new one Jazz" I said proudly.

He chuckled in response. "I have been asking you about a new one. Yet you always say that yours is fine" he looked at the flowers then continued "I want to meet whatever guy it is that sent you these. Normally you would be hunting the person down by now."

"I would say you would meet him tonight, but he is working all tonight" I sighed.

"Well just make sure you bring him around sometime" he said.

I nodded and then told him I was going to go change.

After slipping on the coat I looked in the mirror. It somehow managed to fit perfectly. How he did that, I want to know. This had just taken a load off of my plate.

I had been stressing really bad to get things done, but now I couldn't take my mind off of Edward. Now I was just floating throughout the restaurant thinking of him while finishing things off.

Finally the time came. The doors were open and everything was in place. There was no going back now.

At first things were slow, but they gradually picked up. It seemed as if things were never ending as the night went on. At first it was just a steady amount of work due to it being early in the evening. Later on when more people had reservations we were always cooking something. It was thrilling to be in charge of my own kitchen and not have anyone boss me around.

Jasper and I worked in perfect harmony. We would finish each others dishes without having to ask anything. Never did we get in each others way as well. I was lucky that we seemed to get a long so well. Jasper had been continually changing around on restaurants because they always seemed to wanting more and more from him.

When he was in the middle of leaving a job and looking for a new one, that's when I jumped in. I had been dreaming owning my own restaurant, but was scared to do it by myself. I'm not going to lie. I'm a pretty good cook. Although the papers say I'm the "next Jasper" I don't think I'm that good.

Before I got too scared I called him up and asked about a joint venture for him. Two weeks later we had all the paperwork signed and we were on the lookout for the perfect spot. The newspapers though got a hold of this information and they had a field day on how the two best chef's in Seattle were working together.

We soon found the perfect spot, of which we bought it and started the work on the inside. I already had a lot of money saved, enough I could have done it on my own. This way though I still had quite a bit and Jasper had a permanent place to stay.

Both of us have always gotten along well. Yes we had gone out a few times on dates, but we decided that we were both perfectly content with just being friends. We still hung out together on our free time, talking about stuff in general or the restaurant.

Finally after months of hard work we were finally here at opening night at did what we had a passion for, cooking. That's all Jasper and I were in this for. It was something we both loved. This way we could have a more flexible schedule and worry about the pay ourselves. The way things were going we wouldn't have to worry about bills or either one of us being shorted money.

The whole night we had music playing, and it was all the same people. The Vitamin String Quartet. They remade many great modern songs, and they were very accurate, but really relaxing.

The night was beginning to slow a bit so Jasper went out to grab something to eat really fast. He returned rather quickly though, followed by him saying that I was needed out of the kitchen.

I made my way out to the dining floor to see if something was wrong, with Jasper following behind me. There in the back booth were all of my friends. Angela, Ben, Alice, Rose, and Emmett. Even Esme and Carlisle were there as well. This brought a smile to face as everyone at the booth started clapping. This was soon followed by everyone else in the restaurant.

Me being my usual shy self in front of people I started to blush and I looked around until my head stopped at the doors. There was Edward walking towards me, bringing an even bigger smile to my face. I was thinking he wasn't coming. Yet here he was, walking towards me with another bouquet of flowers. This time it was all dark red lilies.

He looked amazing as always in black dress pants and a black button down shirt. This seemed to just bring out the color of his eyes even more.

By the time he had gotten to me I was on the verge of crying, out of happiness.

After handing me the flowers he kissed me on my cheek and then looked into my eyes.

At this moment it seemed as if no one else in time existed, it was just us two. I couldn't help it any longer. I had to say it.

"Edward, I love you" I was scared out of my mind of what his reaction would be. And all I can say is that it was way better than I thought it would be.

His face broke out into the biggest smile I had ever seen.

He didn't say anything back at first which had me worried. Then replied with more love than I had ever heard in his voice.

"I love you two Bella."

Then before I could say anything else, the next thing I knew he was getting down on one knee.

My breathing must have completely stopped. My eyes must have been tricking me, or was he serious?

This wasn't happening was it..? We had barely known each other for a week, though I knew for myself I couldn't live without him.

"Isabella, the past week has been the best week of my life. Even if you leave the room you take my heart with you. I can not bear to not have you in my life. I want you there forever and always. You are my other half and make me a better person. I know we haven't known each other long, but that is besides the point. Isabella. Will you marry me?"

With that he pulled out a ring box, in the signature Tiffany color none the less.

My hand went up to my mouth in shock of what was happening. This is one thing I wouldn't have thought would happen to me.

If I didn't stop breathing before I did now when I saw what he had gotten. It was a diamond in the middle with two sapphires on either side set in platinum.

I looked down at him and saw the love and some sadness starting to creep into his eyes as I hadn't yet replied.

My heart spoke before my brain could process it.

I nodded my head and barely whispered

"Yes"

He jumped up, any hint of sadness gone. He slid the ring onto my finger. For some reason, it felt right with it on there.

And with that he kissed me. This was a different kiss though. One we hadn't shared before, full of meaning.

Ever since I came back from New York things had just been falling into place. I was starting a whole new life.

A life that seemed absolutely perfect right now. Nothing could take my happiness away right now.

Pictures are on my profile, Hope you all enjoyed that :) And with Edward proposing to Bella so early, it's a true story. I know someone who got engaged after their first date. They are still together to this day and have 7 blonder than blond girls :)

Reviews would be appreciated!

PixyStixX


	11. Are you sure?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twlight. I wish Edward Cullen was real. :(

A/N: This is just mainly fluff. But hey, this is like a record for me on getting chapters out :) I'm going to be gone this weekend so I won't be updating until maybe Sunday. I'm not sure if I'm taking my computer with me or not yet.

I would like to thank a couple people for the awesome peoples they are for review every time :) dvorndan, pyschodancechick89, rocky937, and MusicADD. Also the more recent ones MilesOfSmiles13, u2uglynv, and HopelessJuliet. I appreicate the review you guys leave me and everyone else that does! They really do help me want to write! Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

My bubble popped at the sound of people clapping. It was then that I remembered I was not all alone with Edward.

In fact, I was in the middle of the dinning hall of my restaurant. Full of people. On opening night. Oh, and the fact that Edward had just proposed to me.

I looked around to the table, Carlisle and Esme's faces were priceless. A mixture of shock and joy overcame their faces. Alice was smiling big, probably already putting on her list to call for her birthday. Emmett and Rosalie did nothing whatsoever to hide their shock. Angela and Ben were about the same as Esme and Carlisle, I had only told her about a guy I met that I really liked but never much more than that because I wasn't sure I was going to see him again. **(Yay for huge run-on sentence). **

I looked back at Edward and whispered into his ear

"Can you stay here?"

"I'm yours for whenever you need me." he smiled "But yes, I don't have work tonight or the next couple nights, I figured we should talk through some things."

I panicked for a second. It must have shone on my face because he then continued

"Nothing bad, just about the living situation mainly, and other detail we may need to hammer out for the future."

I just smiled and turned back to my friends, feeling Edward wrap his arms around me as I did.

"So hi there guys. Um so this is Edward...my fiancé as you all could see." I felt Edward kiss the back of my neck as I said fiancé.

"I'd also like you to introduce you to my partner in the restaurant, Jasper." I waved him forward and introduced each one of my friends. I saved Alice for last, I had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time they would be together.

Jasper and Alice had already started talking so I figured I would let them be. Besides there was a kitchen that needed to be tended too.

With that I pulled Edward with towards the back, smiling as we went. We received one more round of applause before we went back into the kitchen.

Pulling a stool out I sat down Edward down on it, but not before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

The rest of the people in the kitchen looked at me in surprise. I never let anyone in my kitchen, unless they were working.

Shyly I raised up my left hand, showing them the outstanding ring that I had on my finger. I got wolf whistles, applause, and many congratulations from my fellow workers.

I returned to my spot in the kitchen, working quietly, looking over at Edward every once in a while with a smile.

Finally it was time to close up. Jasper reappeared into the kitchen with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Don't even say anything, don't worry about it. I've been trying to get you two to meet each other for a while now." I told him.

"Fine, but I'll close up. Do you mind if someone stays with me?"

"If you mean Alice, go ahead. Though you better not pull what I told you Rose and Em did." There is no way I was going through that again. I knew that is something Jasper wouldn't do in the first place though.

"You know I wouldn't ever do that, this kitchen means more to me than anything. Well for at the moment anyways" He said with a big smile on his face.

"If you're sure then I'll head out." After saying that Jasper headed over to me and gave me a big hug, whispering congratulations into my ear.

"Bye guys!" I yelled out to everyone as I walked out of the restaurant hand in hand with Edward. On our way out I paused to tell Alice to go back into the kitchen with Jasper.

On our way out to his car Edward would randomly look over at me and kiss me.

I didn't bother to ask where we were going, I just sat in my thoughts, going over how perfect the night had been.

Our ride was short, it seemed as if it was only a few moments. Probably because it was, we went just down the street to Edward's apartment.

After getting out we walked up hand in hand, waiting to discuss things in a more comfortable environment.

As soon as we got there, a big box was sitting on the counter. On it was a tag

_Bells,_

_These are for you, so you don't have to worry about finding anything to sleep in. _

_Though, you can use my clothes there for as long as you want. _

_Alice_

_P.S. Look in the third drawer. _

Opening it up I found a pair of pajama pants that had many little blue strips as well as some purple and different blue stripes in there. There was just a basic tank top that matched the bottoms.

"How about we go get changed and meet out on the couch?" Edward asked into my ear, as he was leaning down on my shoulder with his arms around me.

"Sounds like a plan, be back in a few."

I made my way over to Alice's room to see what on earth she could possibly have in store for me in that third drawer.

I opened it up and my mouth dropped open with my cheeks turning bright red.

There were various bra and panty sets, but underneath were various negligee's and babydolls.

Shutting the drawer harder than I thought, I turned around and changed into my pajamas and got all ready for bed before walking out to the couch.

Sitting there looking irresistible, was my now fiancé. It seemed weird to think about it. He was sitting there on the edge of the couch, his elbows resting on his knees with his hands holding up his face.

I sat there for a few moments looking at him before I sat down at his side.

"Are you sure about this Bella, I really don't want to push you do to something you don't want too" He said out of the blue, still not looking at me.

With that, I lifted his face up to mine, looked him straight in those dazzling eyes and told him

"I love you Edward. There is nothing that could ever change that. This is obviously fast compared to many people. The fact is though, I already know I can't live without you. At least we know each other before we get married, we didn't wake up after a night of being drunk to find rings on our fingers"

Finally he looked at me and smiled. "Alight then, I just had a moment when I didn't even think about anything, and I acted before I thought how you might feel."

"Well it turned perfect, and I thank you for that" I said lovingly to him.

We snuggled back into the couch, pulling a blanket over us.

"Now what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I said while trying to get as close to him as possible.

"Well I was just wondering, now that we're engaged, if you wanted to move in with me?" he suggested.

"I would love that, I can actually walk to work too. Long as I don't trip and fall and break something though"

He chuckled and kissed me on the head.

"Would this weekend be to soon?"

"That sounds fine with me. We could actually go over tomorrow, for a little bit, start the packing. Then on Sunday we can finish up and bring stuff over here."

"Sounds good, any ideas about your apartment and what to do with it?"

"Well with the amount of time Rose and Emmett spend there many I should just see if they would want to move in together there. Then they don't have to kick either of their room mates out"

"Whatever you think is best my love"

I got butterflies in my stomach as I heard those two words.

Edward ran his hand over to my left and held it in his hand. He slowly traced the ring on my finger.

"I hope I didn't over do it on the ring. I was just looking around, looking for something for you. I saw the ring and thought it looked like something you would like."

"Edward it's perfect. If you had gotten me something extremely big and gaudy then I probably would have said no. This is a piece of art though. Usually I have problems with people spending money on me. For some reason, you dazzle me too much for me to care."

"Well I plan on taking advantage of that then."

"Just don't over do it do much"

"Alright, if I have too" he pouted.

"Come on silly, let's go to bed. We've got a busy day tomorrow." I said nudging him slightly.

"Fine..." he said before quickly getting up and then picking me up and carrying me bridal style to his room.

I laughed the whole way as I watched in his eyes and saw them dancing with happiness.

He gently laid me in bed and then climbed in next to me.

I felt him wrap his arms around me and soft kisses on my neck.

"Goodnight Bella, I love you."

"I love you too Edward. Night"

And with that we fell asleep content in one another's arms with smiles on our faces.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, mainly just fluff, but I wanted to get one more chapter out before I left. Please read and review, it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!

PixyStixX


	12. Poptarts

Okay guys, this is the updated one. I went back and looked and something got messed up... on the thing it said I had the right document was loaded but on live preview it was a different chapter. I tried it again and it worked on my laptop. And also, I don't know why but I'm not getting any emails pertaining to any things fanfiction...or anything else for that matter. I have no clue what's wrong. I want this to hopefully get cleared up. Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Hey guys sorry bout the late post. I've been busy with school and I'm actually out of town right now. I wrote this on my layover and on the plane. I kept wishing Edward would show up...too bad... but yeah. Should be another chapter out tonight hopefully :) Might be tomorrow though. If you guys have any suggestions for the story it would be greatly appreciated.

Oh and I'm excited because I got added to a C2! It wasn't The Human In Them, but it's a start :) Thank you to all my faithful reviewers :) I only need 8 more to reach 100!

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. After a moment though I turned around and noticed Edward wasn't next to me.

Slowly I sat up in bed, stretching as I got out.

I made my way down the hall and looked around the corner into the living room.

Edward was sitting there reading the newspaper with no shirt on, just in pajama pants. After admiring his well defined body I noticed something different about him. He was wearing glasses. They were very simple thin black wire frame which were somewhat rectangular. I didn't think Edward could have looked better before, but I was definitely mistaken.

As he was reading I noticed a big smile on his face. I wondered if he had been reading the comics or something as easily amusing.

Just then he looked up and smiled even bigger. He moved over on the couch and patted the seat next to him.

It was just after I sat down that I noticed the multitude of local papers scattered in front of him.

Every single one of them consisted of only one part. The section with the restaurant reviews.

Nervously I read through the first one. All good things, not one bad. And they even mentioned my engagement. I continued reading through every single one, each one the same thing. They were raving all about the food, the atmosphere, everything possible.

I don't think my smile could have gotten any bigger after that point, but Edward proved me wrong.

He had pulled out one last paper from behind him. On the front cover was a snapshot of just after I had said yes to Edward. Us getting ready to kiss.

At first I was kind of confused as to why we were on the cover. It was just the basics about Edward and I. He was the leading pediatric doctor in the country, while I was right under Jasper in the best chef's in the west coast.

When I got to the end I knew who had gotten us into this. The last little bit was the following:

"_So will the bride be wearing an original Alice Brandon Design?"_

"_I already have started to work on sketches for it" says Alice Cullen, owner of Alice Brandon Designs._

"I think your sister might be a little bit excited for us, what do you think?"

"I believe you are right about that, she's been waiting for this. She kept thinking if she threw me at girls then eventually I would meet the right one. Just so she could plan a wedding."

My face must have had some sort of dread because Edward continued on.

"Of course you don't have to let her plan it though, we could always just do something small. Or run off to Vegas if you wanted" he said jokingly.

I could tell though in his voice that he partially wanted a nice wedding.

"Alice can plan the wedding if she wants, just as long as I get a say in on some things. Knowing Alice, I wouldn't even be aware that she was planning the wedding until the day of it."

He chuckled and smiled then kissed me on the forehead.

"You might end up regretting those words later"

"I guarantee you that I will, but by the end of it, I will be grateful. Alice never settles for anything below perfect"

"Very true, I bet she'll be calli--" he got cut off by Pocketful of Sunshine

"And that would be her" I replied before I picked up the phone.

"Good morning Alice"

"Bella there is so much to do, we have to get a date, do you want it sooner or later? I'm thinking of a winter wedding, that would be so pretty. Oh I've found the perfect invitations I think you would love. And there's the caterer and so many things. Not to mention we need to start on the dress as soon as possible! I'm coming over! Bye!" she hung up before I could say anything.

"Well I don't think she knows that I'm not at my house, I could always just let her go there and let her think whatever she wants" I told Edward.

"And risk her wrath? I don't think so, you should call her back"

"True" With that I picked up the phone and pressed 3 for speed dial.

"Bella I told you I would be over there in a minute--" I cut her off so she wouldn't hang up on me again.

"I'm at Edward's not at my place."

"Oh, okay, well I'll see you even sooner then. Make sure you both are decent!" She yelled the last part to make sure Edward would hear. Which he did, causing him to start laughing.

"Let's get some food in you before the crazy girl gets here"

I followed into his kitchen, which I really didn't notice how nice it was before. I could stand living here, and I would have a fresh counter to work on.

All of his appliances were top of the line, and had granite counter tops. All of his cabinets were a smooth wood that were black with modern knobs.

"Here you go" Edward said while setting down a plate with two pop-tarts on it.

The pop-tart itself was chocolate. On top was the typical white frosting or whatever you wanted to call it. All topped with chocolate drizzles and sprinkles.

"Um what kind are these Edward?"

His mouth dropped open with that.

"You mean you have never had the hot fudge sundae pop-tarts?"

"Um no, I usually stick to the strawberry ones."

At that point he practically shoved one into my face and said seriously

"You will never go back to those after you try these, they are the best!"

I slowly chewed it, after a second I realized it was cold. Edward must have picked up on what I was about to ask because he said

"They are much better frozen then room temperature. These are the only pop-tarts it works for"

After a few minutes of eating the pop-tart I had to agree with Edward. They weren't overly sweet that you couldn't eat them for breakfast, and it had chocolate in them. Sorry strawberry, the hot fudge sundae captured my heart.

He just smiled that was almost a smirk as he went to answer the door.

The doorbell was going off non stop, obviously signaling that it was Alice.

"Don't tell me he got you stated on those too" Alice rolled her eyes as she walked in and saw me.

"There good..." I mumbled off.

"Anyways let's get started. You can bring your food in here Bella" Alice called from the living room.

"Edward...come with me please.." I begged him.

"I don't want to interrupt, I want it to be how you want it."

"Well I want your input. And that's what I want."

"Fine, If that's what you really want then I'll stay. As soon as you start to discuss a dress though, I'm leaving. I want that to be a surprise"

With that he took me by the hand and led me over to the love seat that was across from a chair Alice had brought over.

The table was already strewn with papers. Alice attempting to organize everything into nice neat piles.

"Why are you here?" Questioned Alice to Edward.

"I'm here to help. I told Bella I would. And tell me as soon as you are working on the dress because I want that to be a surprise."

"Well in that case I guess it's alright."

"Alice, just check with me on things, give me options and I'll choose. EXCEPT I get to choose the cake and the food."

"Well if you're sure.."

"Oh and keep the guests to under...250, other than those few things, go ahead."

"I guess I can manage that. Thank you, thank you, thank you Bella! Oh I can't wait... there is so much to do..."

With that she started to make lists and got on her cell phone.

"If we were to go start packing from my apartment, would it be safe to leave Alice here alone?" I asked Edward.

He chuckled and said "Sure, let's go start."

I attempted to get Alice's attention, by that I basically yelled at her to listen.

"We're going to go start packing my stuff Alice, don't forget, options!"

"Don't worry, I'll have plenty of those for you when you get back!"

After holding the door open for me, Edward held onto my hand and we walked down to his car.

Once again we had a comfortable silence come between us and we pondered the next steps in our lives.

Soon we were at my apartment, and I opened the door.

"Hey Bells" I was greeted. That voice was familiar and I knew who it belonged to. Why was he here now and how did he get a key?

Edward's grip tighten as the stranger showed himself.

I felt sick to my stomach as Jacob came around the corner.

* * *

Suggestions appreciated Please review! Thanks!


	13. Jacob

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(

Yay 100 reviews! Thank you guys :)

A/N: I wanted to let you know that, Jacob isn't going to have a big part in it. I just needed something else to put in. Ideas and suggestions are greatly appreciated. I love to write this story more for you guys than myself :)

So I'm still not getting any emails from fanfiction, and it's not letting me reply to any reviews, so I'm really sorry for not getting back to you guys about those. I even tried changing the emails fanfiction goes too and it still isn't getting any emails. Please review :) I hope this email thing gets fixed soon!

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Edward said before I could get a word out.

Before Jacob had a could get a word in I turned around and whispered into Edward's ear, "Don't believe anything he says."

Edward nodded slightly while Jacob replied.

"I'm her boyfriend, so the real question is who are you? And why are you touching my Bella?"

"If that's the truth then why is my sister currently planning our wedding?"

Jacob's eyes turned dark at this.

"I'm gone for a fucking 6 months Bella and this is the shit you pull on me?"

I turned around to face Jacob.

"We were never together, you just wanted us to be, and I never wanted it!" I practically screamed in his face.

I felt a slap across the face from Jacob. With the force he put into it, he made me fall to the ground.

Before I could get up or say anything Edward flew past me and punched Jacob hard in the face.

Right as that happened the door opened, Emmett standing in the doorway.

As soon as Emmett had seen Jacob there he tackled him as Jacob was recovering from the shock of Edward's punch.

"Get out of here you dog!" Emmett yelled at Jacob as he hauled him out the door.

"If I hear anything about you being near Bella again, I can guarantee that you won't come out alive"

Before slamming the door in his face Emmett kicked Jacob a couple times in the stomach.

Edward was beside me, holding me close.

Emmett came back in and kneeled down next to me.

"Edward would you go get her some ice?" Emmett asked.

I could tell that Edward was worried and angry at the same time. I definitely had some explaining to do.

Emmett started talking low enough so only I could hear.

"Bella, are you going to be all right?"

I just nodded my head as I felt the tears coming down my face.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I kind of have to now."

"You know I would tell him for you if you wanted."

"This is something I have to do. It was bound to come up at some time."

"Alright. If you want I'll go start packing up boxes for you. That's the whole reason I came over in the first place. I'm glad I did, but I think Edward could have handled it."

"Thanks Emmett. I'm sure you're right about Edward handling it, but I really am glad you're here. You know the whole story."

Edward walked back in with a bag of frozen peas and some paper towels.

"Let's get you over to somewhere more comfortable. How about the couch?"

He offered his hand to me and I gladly took it, this was going to be a long day.

"So..." I began. There really wasn't any way to begin. Edward had wiped my face of the tears and had towel with the peas on top of it.

"Bella you don't have to tell me if you don't want too. Or at the very least it doesn't have to be now."

His eyes gave away that he was hoping differently. He wanted to know bad what happened. He was too much of a gentleman to push for it though.

There was no getting around telling him, it would have to come out sooner or later. I was scared though that he wouldn't have me after this.

"It's alright Edward. It has to come out sometime. And I completely understand if you don't want me anymore."

"Bella, there is nothing that could change how I feel about you. Whatever it is, I still love you. And I plan on making you Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

Isabella Cullen. I liked the sound of that. Well it was now or never. I took a deep breath before I started.

"It all started back in Forks. I was visiting my dad for the summer before my senior year of college. My dad had a fishing buddy, Billy Black.

"Every summer that I had been up there before I always heard so much about Billy's son Jacob and how great he was. That year I finally got to meet him. Billy had brought him up to my dad's house so he wouldn't be bored at home.

"Jake and I seemed to get along really well. At the end of the summer it was time to say goodbye. We exchanged emails and went our own ways. Throughout the next year we continued to keep tabs on one another. Never really on a daily basis, maybe once a week.

"That next summer I had gotten my first big job at a restaurant. It was actually the first time that I had worked with Jasper. I had told Jacob the news. He thought it was great, he had moved into Seattle and could see me more. After a while a couple of my friends from work, along with my dad thought we should actually start going out.

"I wasn't up for a relationship, though Jacob seemed to all over the idea. He always tried to get me to go out once with. I said the same thing to him over and over. 'I don't want to ruin our friendship'. He thought that was a bunch of crap. After a while he got tired of that. One night he decided to test his boundaries with me. We had been at a party, though neither Jake and I had been big on drinking, so we just wandered around outside until my other friends decided to call it a night. I had been their designated driver most of the time.

"Him and I had been sitting down somewhere. The next thing I knew he had his arm around me. I thought it was just him being friendly, keeping me warm. It was a different kind of friendly to him though. After a little bit, of just sitting there we kissed. It wasn't my first kiss and it definitely wasn't the best. He had to wipe his mouth off afterward he was so sloppy. Not anything like yours Edward"

He chuckled and smiled, giving me a quick kiss on the lips, encouraging me to continue on.

"Anyways. I thought maybe he just did it because it seemed all romantic and stuff. That he could possibly win my heart over. He had it already, just not in the way he wanted. The next thing I knew his hand had moved up too far for my liking. I moved his hand away and he stopped for a while. Then he tried to use his hand to...get me to do things to him. I was not ready for this in any way shape or form. I always wanted this to be special.

"I tried to get up but he pushed me back down and started to undo my pants. I was sick and tired of him and this point and pushed him off and went back into the party."

I paused to take a breath. Before I could keep going Edward must have thought I was done because he said

"Bella that's nothing. Why do you think--"

I interrupted him before he finished

"There's more."

His lips just formed an "O" shape and held tighter onto me.

"After that I tried to stay away from him as much as I could. I had never told anyone what had happened.

"At the time I had two jobs. At the restaurant and at a library. I wanted to save my money, for the possibility of opening maybe just a small café. He had already known that I worked for the one restaurant, but not the library. Hoping to limit my seeing him I looked for another restaurant job. It seemed like everyone wanted to hire me after working with Jasper.

"At this point I told Jasper what was going on. He was really concerned something had happened with something at work. I explained to him that Jacob was continuously showing up to work to wait for me. I started to park on the other side so I wouldn't have to go out front where he would just wait for me until I got off work. Jasper understood and told me that he would help make sure I took a job that would be good for me.

"I started off fine, no problems. After a few months though, Jasper called me up. He told me that Jacob had called him several times asking for my number. Finally one night Jacob went up to him and threatened him, asking where I went. Jasper had refused to tell him, saying he wasn't sure what had happened with me. He said he would go back and check the records for my new number. That wasn't what he really did. He called the cops. He told them that there was a man that was harassing one his employee's. He told them everything that had happened and insisted on them removing them from the premises. They were resistant at first, but finally they said okay once they found out who it was.

"The police station wasn't far away so they were there in a few minutes. Jasper had walked out and said he didn't have their number. He punched Jasper right as the police had come in. They got Jacob in handcuffs and arrested him for harassment. Apparently I wasn't the first one this had happened too. And I was lucky that it had never gotten any worse. Well that's what they said. And I found out soon what was worse.

"He had broken out of the local jail that he was in. He had found out where I lived from Rose who he knew I was friends with. Rose didn't know what was going on so she had thought nothing of it. He came up to my apartment that night and..."

At that part I broke down. I had told this story one other time to Alice, Rose, and Emmett all together. That was a while ago, but it still had those effects on me.

I felt Edward kiss the top of my head and wipe the tears away.

"You don't have to say it Bella. I understand."

I just nodded, but continued on.

"After that night, Emmett had called to put a restraining order him, and told them to check their cells because someone had escaped. They found him and put him in a place that was more secured. He went on trial and he pleaded guilty, they gave him 6 months jail time and 6 months probation. I had completely forgotten about it all. After that had happened I took my proposition to Jasper, and from then on things have went smoothly, until tonight.

"With getting the restaurant up and running, I've been so busy I never thought twice about it. I guess he finally got out. The landlord never knew what happened and he must have given him a key because he knew that he used to come around all the time.."

"I love you Bella, I love you so much. If he ever so much as comes within a mile of you, I don't know what I'd do."

It made me smile knowing that he was protecting me. It was good to know that I had one more person I could completely rely on. And I would be able to come home everyday to someone who really cared about me.

Emmett came over and sat down across from me.

"I called the police to let them know that a certain someone was violating probation and his restraining order."

"Thanks Emmett, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Oh and I managed to get all of your books packed, and started on the kitchen. I figured I would be able to get at least those two things done, but dang Bella, you have so much stuff just between the two. To help with this I took the liberty of calling up your speed dials on your phone. Alice, Rose, and Jasper. They should be here soon"

I chuckled, knowing just how much stuff I had. It wasn't pretty. I was impressed that he had gotten all my books done.

After receiving another kiss on the head from Edward I spoke up.

"How about we see what kind of damage we can do to this place?"

"Okay, can we get to finish the kitchen though. I want to see your collection of aprons." Edward said excitedly.

"Alright" I rolled my eyes as I got up and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Well I'll just start packing up around here." Emmett declared. Before he could start putting stuff in a box the door bell rang.

Emmett opened up the door to reveal Rose, Alice, and Jasper.

Well this could be a fun time.

* * *

A/N: There ya go guys :) Going to try to get another one out soon! Please read and review! Thankies :)

Next chapter is a fun day with packing XD

Oh and what happened with Bella at the party is something that actually happened to me a couple months ago. Stupid guy.


	14. AN: Not a Chapter :

Hey guys, I'm currently working on revising all of my chapters. Im really really sorry about the delay in posting.

I was reading through them and found things that could definately be improved. So that's what I'm doing at the moment. I have someone that is reading over my chapters now as I'm getting ready to submit it to another site. This will be for the good of the story so it flows better and all that jazz.

Thanks to all those who have reviews, I'm at 110 reviews! :D Makes me really happy. Hopefully I'll be done soon with the revisions and I'll start working once again on the story.

Thank you guys so much for reviewing my story once again, and I should have all the changes made and new chapters out within the next week!

PixyStixX


End file.
